Spine degeneration of different types is affecting significant portion of the population. Current surgical treatment involves many times the use of an intervertebral cage that is placed between two adjacent vertebrae.
As the anatomy is different from case to case, and as inserting a small implant is always easier than placing a bigger one, a cage that can be inserted between the vertebrae in a small configuration and adjusted in situ to fit the anatomy is a clear need.